Maudit
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Prequel de De Notre Sang. Que celui qui n'a jamais péché lui jette la première pierre ! Le comte Vlad III a fait verser trop de sang pour que la mort lui soit accordée. Qu'il soit maudit !


_Disclaimer : Dracula étant une légende, il appartient à qui il veut, et c'est moi qu'il a choisie !_

Résumé : prequel de "De Notre Sang". Que celui qui n'a jamais péché lui jette la première pierre ! Le comte Vlad III a fait verser trop de sang pour que la mort lui soit accordée. Qu'il soit maudit ! Si vous vous demandez comment Dracula est devenu le premier vampire, vous êtes au bon endroit ! Voici ma version de la "conversion" de Dracula. Et s'il n'était qu'une victime, exclue du Paradis et de l'Enfer ?

**_Amateurs de vampires, bonjour !_**

Je m'excuse platement de vous avoir laissés si longtemps sans rien de nouveau à vous mettre sous la dent, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu moult occupation avec mes partiels et mes problèmes personnels. Mais je suis de retour, avec une nouvelle variation sur mon thème préféré : Dracula !

Me voici donc, toujours accompagnée de mon cher Dracula (quand ce n'est pas lui, c'est l'autre…) Je pense (ou du moins : j'espère) revoir ici ceux qui ont suivi les trépidantes aventures de notre vampire préféré dans "De Notre Sang". Je vous avais promis une suite… Et bien, ce n'est pas ça… En fait, je n'ai absolument pas le temps de me mettre à la suite pour le moment, et ne l'aurai sans doute pas avant un bout de temps. Désolée, sincèrement désolée ! Mais je ne peux pas écrire un petit bout par-ci, un petit bout par-là, j'ai besoin de tout écrire d'un coup, ou presque, et c'est impossible pour l'instant.

Pour me faire pardonner (vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?) je vous offre une mini-fic vampirique évoquant les débuts de notre vampire d'amour sur la scène de la non-vie après la mort (ou la non-mort après la vie, c'est vous qui voyez…)

Comme d'habitude, l'inspiration m'a réveillée à 3 heures du matin et m'a tenu dans un tel état d'excitation que j'ai passé une nuit quasi-blanche. J'espère que ça en valait le coup…

Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : c'est assez macabre, bizarre et un peu amer… Autant dire que j'étais dans une période sacrément noire quand j'ai écrit ça (il était 3 heures du matin bon sang ! Je dors normalement à cette heure là !) Ca s'arrangera vers la fin ! A l'origine il y a avait deux parties (j'ai mis une double séparation là où était la scission initiale) mais j'ai fini par opter pour une fusion des deux chapitres. Le ton est moins léger et plus tragique dans la seconde partie…

_Bonne lecture ! (et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, please !)_

**Maudit**

_Deuxième moitié du quinzième siècle (entre 1460 et 1475), Transylvanie. _(1)

Le comte Dracula, assis devant la magistrale table de bois, dans sa bibliothèque toute aussi magistrale, réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de mourir. Divers instruments susceptibles d'ôter la vie à qui le souhaitait, et souvent à qui ne le souhaitait pas, gisaient face à lui, attendant d'être choisis pour agir.

Dracula avait beaucoup d'expérience en matière de mort, bien qu'il ne l'eut jamais lui-même testée. Étonnamment, il n'avait pourtant jamais tué de ses propres mains. IL avait ordonné l'exécution d'un nombre incalculable d'être (jadis) vivants, mais il n'avait jamais ôté la vie par lui-même. Aujourd'hui, sa première et dernière victime, allait être… Lui.

Il aurait menti en disant qu'il se réjouissait de mourir prochainement. Cet événement n'était certes pas des plus plaisants, surtout pour le principal concerné. Et cette nouvelle lui déplaisait d'autant plus qu'il 'aurait même pas la jouissance d'assister aux festivités qui suivaient inévitablement le décès d'un membre de sa royale famille. De toutes façons, à présent qu'il était seul (parents décédés depuis longtemps, ni frère, ni soeur, pas de femme, pas d'enfants, pas même un vieil oncle grabataire ou un cousin au énième degré), il n'y aurait personne pour organiser toutes ces réjouissances posthumes.

D'ordinaire, en cette époque et dans cette contrée reculée, on faisait pleurer les morts par des pleureuses professionnelles (2) Ces femmes, généralement des pauvresses d'un âge plus que respectable et dont l'expérience en matière de deuil était fort convaincante, s'asseyait dans la chambre du mort ou dans la crypte familiale, soigneusement préparée pour l'occasion, à grand renfort de fleurs (quelle que soit la saison) Les pleureuses s'asseyaient donc près de la tête du cercueil ouvert, contemplaient le disparu et le pleuraient abondamment, bien qu'elles ne le connaissent en général ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, sauf s'il s'agissait su Seigneur des lieux. Mais ce cas particulier n'entrait pas dans le cadre des rémunérations des pleureuses. En effet, tout bon serf se devait de pleurer son défunt maître, et ce de manière bénévole. Les pleureuses pleuraient donc pendant toute la durée de la veille mortuaire, suivaient le cercueil jusqu'au lieu de l'inhumation, toujours en pleurant, et restaient parfois encore quelque temps devant la tombe refermée, pour verser quelques larmes supplémentaires. Le but de cette coutume était d'éviter aux trop affligés parents et proches de devoir partager leur profonde souffrance avec des étrangers. Les démonstrations d'affection et de douleur, essentielles à l'ascension de l'âme du défunt vers les cieux, était donc assurée, contre quelques pièces d'argent, par un parfait étranger, dont l'affliction n'était pourtant pas moindre.

Le soir des funérailles, la famille du regretté organisait la pomana (3), pour rendre un dernier hommage à la mémoire de leur très cher disparu. La pomana était un copieux repas, réunissant, autour de la table les proches du défunt, et, sur la table, les mets que celui-ci avait apprécié.

S'ensuivait l'inévitable période de deuil. Un minimum de quarante jours s'imposait, où les vêtements noirs, la sobriété et le port d'une mine aussi affligée que possible étaient de mise. Pour les parents et enfants, il fallait compter au moins un an ; pour une bonne épouse, dix, voire la perpétuité (4) Outre l'uniforme sombre et les larmes, les personnes endeuillées devaient se rendre sur la tombe du défunt chaque jour, pour s'assurer que sa prospérité se passait bien ; prier pour lui, au moins une fois par jour et deux le dimanche ; fleurir régulièrement sa sépulture ; consacrer sa mémoire ; etc…

C'était le prix du repos éternel.

* * *

Dracula soupira en sortant de ses pensées. Personne ne le pleurerait, pas même une inconnue vieille et laide, pas même un domestique insubordonné. Personne n'organiserait de pomana en sa mémoire. Personne ne se vêtirait de noir en pensant à lui. Personne ne se priverait de plaisir pour l'honorer. Personne ne déposerait de fleurs sur sa tombe au printemps.

Il soupira à nouveau, reportant son regard sur la multitude d'armes hétéroclites qui s'étalaient devant lui. Il lui fallait quelque chose de spectaculaire, pour qu'on remarque qu'il était mort.

Oh, il n'espérait pas que quelqu'un serait peiné de sa disparition. Les seules personnes qu'il côtoyait, les domestiques seraient soulagés d'être débarrassés d'un maître aussi exigeant et à l'esprit aussi tortueux. Certains, les plus anciens, regretteraient peut-être d'avoir à chercher une autre place sans la moindre référence acceptable. Mais personne ne le regretterait, lui.

Bien sûr, il n'avait rien fait pour être apprécié de son vivant. Par conséquent, il y a avait peu de chance pour qu'on s'attriste de sa mort…

Il en venait à regretter ses crimes indirects. Oui, il s'agissait uniquement de crimes _indirects_, puisque lui-même avec les mains immaculées (5) En fait, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir commandé ces crimes, ces _châtiments_ selon lui ; il regrettait d'en avoir été accusé.

Il soupira une troisième fois. Il fallait qu'il choisisse un expédient avant de changer d'avis. Bien sûr, il y avait le problème du château. C'était une propriété familiale, dormant dans les mains de sa famille depuis des générations… Il serait dommage qu'un tel joyau tombe aux mains du peuple, ou même d'un bourgeois chanceux. Mais, il devait faire ce qui devait être fait… Pour son propre salut.

Il se demanda soudainement si la justice céleste pouvait l'accuser d'avoir commandité de sang froid ces assassinats. Cela le tracassait. Bien sûr, il pouvait mentir et jurait ses grands dieux que non, il n'y était pour rien, il ne savait rien, on l'avait trahi, on lui avait menti. Mais, il y avait certainement quelqu'un, là haut qui voyait tout et savait tout. Et le mensonge était un péché presque aussi important que l'homicide. La légitime défense était donc aussi une solution à écarter.

Il pensa qu'il aura dû se débrouiller pour recevoir une absolution complète. Mais, c'était inutile. De toutes façons, le suicide était également un péché passible de la peine capitale : la damnation éternelle.

Il aurait pu soudoyer quelqu'un pour qu'il le tuer à sa place, ce qui lui aurait évité de se salir les mains. Mais cet acte n'était-il pas comparable au suicide pour les yeux divins ? De toutes façons, tout le monde avait bien trop peur de lui pour se risquer à untel acte, même hautement dédommagé.

Il avait beau chercher partout, il n'y avait aucune solution apparente. Il valait mieux agir, et il verrait une fois là-haut pour trouver un arrangement (6)

* * *

Et il continuait à contempler l'étrange et macabre tableau avec un sang froid qui l'exaspérait lui-même. Ce sang froid, cette maîtrise de lui (mais il préférait le mot "sang froid", qu'il trouvait plus imagé) l'avait toujours rendu fier. Mais, à présent, il l'agaçait, il l'irritait. Il aurait voulu être nerveux, anxieux devant sa propre mort et, surtout, par ce qui l'attendait au-delà. Un pareil sang froid, ce n'était pas naturel, et ça ne laissait présager rien de bon (7)

La corde ? L'idée de se pendre le répugnait profondément. Se balancer ainsi au bout d'une corde, comme un pantin, c'était bien au-dessous de sa noble condition.

Le poison ? Il avait l'avantage de ne laisser aucune trace visible. S'empoisonner ne laisserait aucune séquelle sur un corps qui considérait comme agréable à regarder (8) Mais ce n'était pas assez spectaculaire.

L'épée ? Trop longue et trop lourde pour s'en servir contre soi-même.

Le canon ? Il ne pouvait même pas y songer.

Il inventoria l'incroyable éventail d'armes en tous genres dont il était l'heureux propriétaire : de la masse d'arme à la rapière, du gourdin à l'épée courte, en passant par le pieu émoussé, la hache, les multiples représentants de la grande famille des couteaux, l'arquebuse et même le serpent venimeux. Il mit finalement la main sur un joli poignard en argent, frappé aux armes de sa famille, le dragon, _Dracul_.

Par un heureux et surtout étrange hasard, il se trouvait que dans sa langue, le mot _Dracul_ désignait à la fois la créature mythologique et le diable. C'est pour ces deux raisons qu'on l'avait surnommé _Dracula_, le fils du diable.

Fils du diable… Cette appellation ne lui plaisait guère. Mais il lui fallait pourtant s'en contenter. Si ce patronyme avait une connotation peu rassurante en ce qui concernait ce qui suivrait sa mort, il avait au moins le mérite d'effrayer suffisamment ses subalternes pour s'en faire obéir.

Dracula soupira une dernière fois et éloigna le poignard d'une main déjà moins assurée, comme pour mieux l'examiner. La lame était parfaitement aiguisée, brillante. Elle paraissait n'avoir encore jamais servi. Dracula ressentit une vague fierté à l'idée qu'il allait inaugurer une arme de famille. Même si cela devait signer la fin de la famille.

Il regretta de n'avoir ni femme ni enfant. Peut-être, s'il y en avait eu, il n'aurait pas prévu cet ultime geste… Mais le destin en avait décidé ainsi, et il n'allait pas bouleverser ses plans pour un accès de solitude.

Il serra le poignard d'une main qui se voulait ferme, pourtant légèrement tremblante, et se dirigea vers la chapelle où il désirait rendre l'âme.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son âme était déjà perdue.

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

La chapelle était le coeur du château familial. L'ensemble des bâtiments avait été construits autour de cette petite église, consacrée à la Vierge Marie (10) L'aïeul de l'actuel comte, Vlad Premier, avait un homme d'une immense piété. Malheureusement pour le chapelain, la dévotion s'était diluée au fur et à mesure des générations et, en cette fin de quinzième siècle, Vlad III ne mettait plus les pieds dans la chapelle.

C'était pour cette raison que l'endroit commençait sérieusement à tomber en ruines. Les pierres de taille, polies par les années, avaient perdu de leur lustre. Les objets de culte, inutilisés depuis la mort du dernier membre de la famille, des années auparavant, se camouflaient sous une épaisse couche de poussière. La lumière du soleil et les intempéries, neige, pluie, vent, avaient terni les vitraux, qui n'avaient pas été rénovés depuis leur mise en place, et dont les couleurs vives s'éteignaient au fil du temps. Les quelques bancs de bois, peu nombreux mais suffisants pour les dévotions d'une famille que Vlad I avait espérée nombreuse (prédiction qui ne s'était jamais réalisée), étaient vermoulus pour la plupart. Certains s'étaient même effondrés. Personne ne pourrait plus jamais s'agenouiller et prier devant l'autel, encore recouvert d'une nappe en lambeaux, autrefois blanche, aujourd'hui grisâtre.

Dracula referma solennellement la lourde porte de bois massif, seul vestige de la chapelle ayant vaillamment résisté au lent travail du temps. Il s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers l'autel et l'examina avec attention, comme un prêtre s'apprêtant à célébrer une messe.

Mais, en ce triste jour, les burettes étaient vides. Des restes d'huile sainte donnaient des reflets irisés au métal doré. Ciboires, calice et autres ustensiles consacrés étaient étonnamment intacts sous la poussière. Ils étaient d'or pur et avaient passé à travers ce siècle sans en conserver la moindre trace. Dracula leva les yeux sur un grand crucifix d'argent ciselé, qui surplombait l'autel. C'était une pièce magistrale, plus encore que le resplendissant triptyque du douzième siècle représentant les grandes scènes de la vie de Jésus.

Soudain, un son bref et étouffé attira l'attention de Dracula. Tout au fond de la chapelle, de l'eau de pluie, s'écoulant par un trou dans la toiture malheureuse, tombait en goutte à goutte dans un bénitier. La tempête rugissait au dehors. Les rafales de vent qui s'engouffraient à travers la charpente mal entretenue faisaient onduler la surface brillante de l'eau. Le récipient était rempli à ras bords. Un filet d'eau commençait même à s'écouler sur le sol de pierre, lavant les dalles des traces de pas des pénitents, des pécheurs.

Dracula trempa le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau glacée. Conservait-elle encore un peu de la bénédiction du dernier prêtre qui était passé par cette église ? Dracula sourit à cette idée. Il n'était pas pieux, ne l'avait jamais été et n'allait pas le devenir alors que sa mort s'approchait à grands pas. Les saints sacrements de l'Église étaient passés loin au-dessus de lui.

Malgré tout, il laissa l'eau s'égoutter quelques secondes puis se signa maladroitement. Ce geste ne lui était pas familier mais lui procurait un vague réconfort.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avança le poignard marqué du dragon vers le bénitier, souhaitant inconsciemment le plonger dans l'eau bénite. Peut-être espérait-il ainsi s'épargner les douleurs de l'agonie et l'angoisse du purgatoire, s'assurer une mort douce et un salut sans accidents…

Mais le tonnerre retentit au-dessus de lui et le fit sursauter. Il lâcha l'arme qui effleura la surface de l'eau dans sa chute, mais dévia brusquement sa trajectoire pour éviter le contact de ce liquide saint. Dans un bruit retentissant, pourtant assourdi par les vociférations du vent, le poignard atterrit sur le sol, à quelques millimètres de la flaque d'eau bénite. L'écho résonna aux oreilles du comte. Il récupéra son arme d'un geste franchement agacé.

Il fallait qu'il en finisse au plus vite.

* * *

Hésitant quant à la façon de procéder, il finit par s'asseoir sur le coin d'un banc, plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le banc était humide et inconfortable. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour mourir. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il choisisse de quitter la vie depuis son lit… Mais il était désormais trop tard pour modifier son plan.

Il serra plus fort le poignard dans sa main droite, celle de laquelle il était le plus habile, et le promena le long de son avant bras gauche. Il réfléchissait aux diverses manières dont on pouvait utiliser cette arme. Avec ce seul poignard, il pouvait, au choix : s'ouvrir les veines, se transperçait le coeur, s'égorger… Que d'alternatives pour un seul et unique but !

Il hésitait. Mais le dilemme n'était pas le choix d'une méthode d'utilisation optimale. Car, plus il réfléchissait, plus sa résolution s'envolait, plus sa volonté se brisait, plus il niait les raisons qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Et plus le poignard tremblait dans sa main.

Il devait mourir avant quel ses péchés n'entravent son aller simple au paradis. C'était le seul prétexte, mais c'était une nécessité pour lui.

Mais, de l'autre côté, il avait une multitude de raison pour rester en vie : il n'avait encore jamais _vraiment vécu_. Il était un bel homme dans la force de l'âge, il pouvait se trouver une épouse, fonder une famille, perpétuer sa noble lignée, restaurer la demeure familiale, améliorer la production des terres et les fortifications qui protégeaient son pays des envahisseurs barbares, voyager hors des frontières de sa Transylvanie natale…

Mais cela valait-il de risquer la damnation éternelle ? Car, le fond du problème était que, malgré un flagrant manque de religion au cours de toute sa vie, il avait peur. Ce n'était pas la mort qui l'effrayait ; c'était ce qu'il y avait au-delà de la mort, l'incertitude, l'inconnu.

Mais il avait encore tellement à faire ici…

Son image se refléta furtivement dans la lame du poignard. Il y distingua nettement ses yeux brillants et mal assurés. La lame vibra plus fort entre ses doigts tremblants et le reflet disparut.

Le poignard vacillait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que sa détermination le fuyait. Il vacillait, vacillait, vacillait tellement qu'il finit par glisser sur le sol, dans un scintillement de rayon de lune et dans un bruit mat.

Le contact fut rompu et il sembla à Dracula que son dessein était désormais totalement non fondé. Pourquoi mourir quand on pouvait vivre ?

Il eut un rire nerveux et repoussa le poignard d'un coup de pied décidé. Non, il n'allait pas se donner la mort ce soir.

Le tonnerre retentit à nouveau. Un éclair zébra le ciel sombre. Et la foudre s'abattit sur le crucifix d'argent, au coeur d'une éblouissante clarté, une lumière presque… divine.

Comme le poignard, le Christ, agonisant sur sa croix, vacilla, vacilla, vacilla jusqu'à ce que les lois de la pesanteur décide de son funeste sort. Alors, comme le poignard, il chuta. Mais ce ne fut pas le sol de pierre qui le réceptionna, mais le corps de Dracula.

Ce dernier n'eut que le temps de voir l'image divine glisser lentement vers lui, très lentement, si lentement qu'il crut à un rêve. D'ailleurs, lorsque le Christ le heurta, il ne ressentit aucune douleur, aucune souffrance. Mais sa peur s'accentua de manière considérable lorsque l'immobilité et l'obscurité le saisirent.

* * *

**_Tu as guerroyé, torturé, supplicié, exécuté, tué. Tu as tué. Tu as tué !_**

Une voix puissante perça les ténèbres et vint jusqu'à lui. Elle n'était ni douce ni rassurante ; elle était menaçante.

**_Maintenant, c'est ton tour._**

Dracula comprit qu'il était mort. Mort sans l'avoir voulu, mort par le bras du Christ, mort dans une chapelle.

Mais ton sang est impur, vicié par la douleur et la mort que tu as engendrées. Tu as péché, tu as trop, beaucoup trop péché pour accéder à la vie éternelle. Ni Jésus ni Lucifer ne veulent de toi dans leurs sanctuaires. Sois maudit ! MAUDIT !

Maudit ? Les malédictions n'étaient-elles pas des châtiments réservés aux vivants ? Que signifiaient-elles pour un mort ?

**_Maudit…_** répéta la voix comme pour répondre à sa question. **_Exclu du Paradis et de l'Enfer, rejeté par Dieu et par Satan, rejeté par la vie, la mort, l'amour. Toutes les portes te sont à jamais fermées. Tu es condamné à une existence sans amour, à une non-existence._**

Il n'avait encore jamais _vraiment existé_…

J'étais fou ! hurla l'esprit de Dracula dans un dernier élan de piété. Je ne voulais pas ! Dieu de Miséricorde, pardonne-moi ! Absous-moi de tous mes péchés !

Mais la Voix ne parut pas prêter attention à ses prières.

Condamné à errer éternellement dans les Ténèbres de la Terre. Exclu à jamais des Cieux célestes et des Profondeurs infernales. Errant parmi les vivants, dans une fausse vie, vide et froide comme le corps que tu vas rejoindre, une vie sans amour…

Sans amour…

**_Tu as pris trop de vie pour que la tienne existe. Sois MAUDIT !_**

La Voix sonnait comme une condamnation. Non, comme une _malédiction_.

Maudit. Maudit. Maudit.

La sentence se répercuta dans la sinistre obscurité. La Voix s'éloigna, se perdit dans les Ténèbres. Elle avait parlé, que Sa volonté soit faite. Alors, une lumière jaillit, d'abord faible, puis de plus en plus puissant. Elle brilla comme une flamme. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une flamme d'espoir. C'était la flamme dévorante de sa malédiction, de ce fardeau qu'il était à présent, et pour toujours, condamné à porter pour châtier des crimes qu'il ne pourrait jamais expier, même s'il s'en repentait un jour. Enfin, la clarté fut complète et Dracula ouvrit les yeux sur sa nouvelle existence.

* * *

Le poids de Christ d'argent semblait s'être envolé. Il n'oppressait plus sa poitrine, vide et immobile. Plus un battement de coeur, plus un souffle ne venait l'animer…

Il repoussa le crucifix comme s'il avait été de papier. Les forces de Dracula lui semblaient avoir décuplé dans son corps mort. Il examina ses mains. Elles ne portaient aucune marque de changement. Elles étaient toujours les mêmes.

Il pensa qu'il avait rêvé, que sa chute, additionnée à la tension mentale que lui causait son angoisse devant ses funestes projets, lui avait causé un choc tel qu'il en avait perdu connaissance.

Il secoua la tête pour se convaincre que c'était bien là qu'était la réalité. Il se baissa pour ramasser le poignard orné du dragon. Les gouttes de pluie, de plus en plus espacées car l'orage cessait, tintaient à ses oreilles comme des clochettes. Il leva la tête vers le trou béant dans la toiture de la chapelle. Les étoiles luisaient si fort, malgré l'absence de lune, qu'elles en étaient presque douloureuses. Il ressentit un soudain besoin d'obscurité.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le poignard. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Pourtant, il avait quelque chose de différent… Mais quoi ?

Soudain, Dracula comprit. Il avait beau tenir l'arme devant son visage, la lame restait désespérément vide de reflet. Il resta un moment immobile et silencieux, croyant que son imagination lui jouer des tours. Puis, sans lâcher le poignard, il s'avança vers le bénitier et se pencha au-dessus, non sans une certaine appréhension.

S'il avait eu un coeur encore en état de fonctionnement, cet organe se serait sans doute arrêté. Mais son coeur ne battait déjà plus, et Dracula ne put exprimer sa stupeur que par un sursaut. L'eau ne reflétait que les poutres usées et malmenées de la charpente, dégouttant d'humidité. Son visage n'apparaissait plus à la surface de l'eau, ni sur la lame métallique du poignard.

Mon image est une offense à Dieu, dit-il à haute voix. _Je_ suis une offense à Dieu…

Tout à coup, il éclata de rire, un rire noir et sinistre.

Il serra plus fort l'arme. Cette fois, sa main ne tremblait plus. Il l'observa d'un regard haineux et l'abattit d'un coup sec dans sa poitrine. Il s'étonna à peine en ne ressentant aucune douleur, en ne voyant pas le sang couler de la blessure. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il tira la lame de son propre corps, elle était aussi

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Il était bien mort, et pourtant toujours là, puisque toutes les mortes lui étaient à jamais fermées, puisqu'il était exclu du Paradis et de l'Enfer, puisqu'il était condamné à errer éternellement parmi les vivants, sans amour, puisqu'il était _maudit_…

MAUDIT ! hurla-t-il. Je suis MAUDIT !

Son cri n'exprimait pas plus le désespoir que la colère. C'était bien autre chose, un sentiment indéfinissable. Ou, plus exactement, une absence totale de sentiment, un défaut d'amour.

Vous m'avez maudit ! poursuivit-il en s'adressant au ciel. Je vous jure que ce sang dont vous m'avez privé, je le volerai aux vivants ! Cette mort que vous me refusez, je la donnerai, encore et encore, jusqu'au Jugement Dernier, jusqu'à ce que vous m'acceptiez ! Et je jure qu'il y en aura d'autres comme moi ! Ma malédiction se répandra sur cette terre plus vite que la maladie, la famine et la guerre ! Je repeuplerai la terre de non-morts jusqu'à ce que vous veniez me supplier d'arrêter ! Et ils me vénèreront comme leur propre Dieu, ils vous mépriseront, ils vous haïront ! MA MALéDICTION SERA AUSSI LA VOTRE !

Dracula sentit son coeur mort se gonfler de haine, de ressentiment, d'amertume devant la Justice Divine. Alors, l'ultime fibre d'humanité qui persistait en lui s'endormit en pleurant. Et Dracula jura de ne plus jamais verser de larmes. (11)

* * *

FIN (et début l'immortalité pour Dracula…)

* * *

(1) Impossible de trouver une date exacte…

(2) Véridique. Cette étrange (?) coutume existe encore de nos jours dans certains pays.

(3) Toujours véridique. C'est une coutume roumaine. Elle date en fait (d'après mes maigres informations) d'après le Moyen-Âge, mais j'extrapole… Je me demande ce qu'on mangerait à la pomana de Dracula (je ne sais pas vraiment ce que mangeaient les nobles à cette époque, alors je n'ai pas essayé de dresser le menu) Pour moi, ce sera pizza et crumble abricot-cerise. Bon appétit !

(4) Je ne suis pas sûre des durées. Mais je sais qu'il existe des cultures où une femme qui a perdu son mari doit porter du noir et s'interdire tout plaisir jusqu'à sa propre mort.

(5) Cf. Ponce Pilate se lavant les mains après la condamnation à mort de Jésus, bien qu'il le sache innocent. _Matthieu, chapitre 27, versets 23 et 24 :_ "Le gouverneur Ponce Pilate dit : Mais quel mal a-t-il fait ? Et ils les sacrificateurs crièrent encore plus fort : Qu'il soit crucifié ! Pilate, voyant qu'il ne gagnait rien mais que le tumulte augmentait prit de l'eau, se lava les mains en présence de la foule et dit : Je suis innocent du sang de ce juste, cela vous regarde."

(6) J'adore sa façon de voir les choses ! Il croit vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un au Purgatoire pour régler ses affaires avec Dieu !

(7) Tu m'étonnes !

(8) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

(9) J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver toutes ces armes. En désespoir de cause, j'ai ouvert mon Super Cluedo… J'ai quand même laissé tomber le chandelier, parce se suicider avec un chandelier, ça dénote d'une sérieuse case en moins. De même pour la matraque. Quant au revolver, le premier date de 1773 (j'ai fait mes recherches) ; ce serait donc anachronique. Je n'ai quand même pas osé proposer le fer à cheval ou la clé anglaise…

(10) Ca vous étonne ?

(11) Tous ceux qui ont lu "De Notre Sang" savent qu'il tiendra sa promesse pendant plus de quatre cents ans… Mais l'amour d'une certaine Marie réveillera la sensibilité qui dort en lui…

* * *

On m'a dit que le titre exact devrait être : "comment Dracula est mort et a été maudit : le point de vue argumentée de Thaele Ellia" mais je trouvais ça un peu long…

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
